


When the Bad Turns to Good

by WarpedMinded



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: jensen_misha, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, On Set, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What people didn’t know was that Jensen and Jared were actually together at one point.' - Main pairing: Misha/Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Bad Turns to Good

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When the Bad Turns to Good  
>  **Author:** WarpedMinded  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha, Dean/Castiel, & very brief Jared/Jensen  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 or R (for Language)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,826 words (I know it doesn’t seem like a lot. But it is 4 pages. XD)  
>  **Summary:** ‘What people didn’t know was that Jensen and Jared were actually together at one  point.’  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Guys kissing  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or props from Supernatural, and I don’t make money from it either. And I sure don’t own Jensen,  Misha, or Jared.  
>  **Author’s Note:** I found this prompt on, **[](http://jensen-misha.livejournal.com/profile)**[**jensen_misha**](http://jensen-misha.livejournal.com/) , by **[](http://angelshandprint.livejournal.com/profile)**[**angelshandprint**](http://angelshandprint.livejournal.com/) , who begged for _‘Starts with Jared/Jensen and ends with Jensen/ Misha. Bonus point if they have to do some serious Dean/Cas scenes (like them admitting their love or something) and if Jared is jealous.’_

What people didn’t know was that Jensen and Jared were actually together at one point. Thankfully, only fangirls had dreamed about it happening. But no one really knew; everyone just assumed they were like brothers in real life.

Jensen had walked onto a set with a blank look on his face. He didn’t talk to anyone, and he refused to do anything except find Jared. When he found the taller man practicing his lines, Jensen grabbed the brunette by his bicep and tugged him away to one of their trailers.

“What’s this I hear about you getting married?” Jensen asked, his eyes blazing with anger, his jaw clenched tight as he waited for an explanation. He was beyond furious, but if it wasn’t true, Jensen was gonna feel like an asshole.

Jared bit the inside of his cheek and then sighed, “I’m sorry Jen, I really am. What we had was great, and I-I really wished that we could have still been together. Genevieve is who I care about, and love. That’s why I married her. I really had hoped you wouldn’t find out like this. I was going to tell y-.” He was stopped by a punch to the jaw and he fell back against the counter. Jared’s eyes were wide as he stared at Jensen with shock. “What the hell man?!”

“It’s always nice to find out that way; by reading it on the internet for god’s sake. You know what? Forget it. What we had was a fling, and we knew it wouldn’t last. I hope you and Genevieve are happy together.” Jensen growled out and stalked to his own trailer. When he stepped in and shut the door, he leaned against it and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily, and then stomped around his trailer, finding things to do until he would be called to do his scenes.

During an intense Dean and Castiel scene, Misha realized there was something wrong with Jensen. He was just too angry to be doing a scene right then. “Hey, Eric? Think we could get a ten minute break?”

“Yeah, no problem. Alright everyone ten minutes!” Eric Kripke said as loud as he could, which made Jensen and Misha both wince.

Jared started to come over to Jensen, and he saw the tall brunette, so Jensen hurried over to Misha. “Hey Misha. Do you want to go over the lines?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah sure.” Misha said as he and Jensen started to walk to the corner of the warehouse. “Jensen, are you okay? I saw that things looked pretty tense between you and Jared.”

Ackles didn’t know what to say, but for some reason, lying wasn’t one of them. “I need to tell you something, and you can’t speak of it to anyone ever. Promise?”

“Of course Jen.” Misha was in serious mode now, and he stared at the other man with real concern.

Jensen then began telling Misha Collins about Jared and his secret tryst with Jensen, and how it lasted for almost a year. “I found out on the internet today that they are getting married. By the internet, I mean come on. So I went and talked to him earlier, and he actually said, ‘I was going to tell you.’ And then I punched him.”

Misha’s eyes went wide when Jensen said he punched Jared.  “No wonder they had to keep adding makeup to his eye and cheek.” He placed a gentle hand on the other man’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Jen. It must be really hard to care about someone like that, and then they tear your heart to shreds.” Misha was about to say something else, but was stopped by the walkies all saying the ten minutes were up.

“We can talk later if you want?” He stared into Jensen’s eyes, and Jen stared back, a sweet smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks a lot Mish.” He patted the dark haired man on the back and they both walked to where their markers were. They didn’t realize that while they walked back on to set, they still had their hands on each other.

Jared had watched Misha and Jensen from afar, so he didn’t hear what they were saying, but he had an idea. **_‘I screwed it up with my best friend.’_** He sighed when they were called back on set, so he went to his own marker and they started the scene again.

=-=-=-=-=

It went on for the next few weeks. Jensen and Misha would hang out and joke around instead of Jensen and Jared. Everyone noticed it, but thankfully, never said anything out loud.

Jensen finally stopped being bitter towards Jared and congratulated him on getting married. “I am happy for you Jared.”

“Thanks man. It means a lot coming from you.” Jared gave his trademark smile and laid his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, and squeezed it lightly. It slowly started to move to Jen’s neck, and he pulled back away from the wandering hand.

“No Jared. We can’t do that anymore. You have Gen, and she is a real catch, you better treat her right.” Jensen then stalked away, Jared watching him with his puppy dog eyes and a hurt look on his face.

=-=-=-=-=

It was finally it; Dean and Castiel were now acknowledged more as a couple then just good friends. Jensen and Misha had a nice chuckle about it, and joked about how they were going to out the pairing.

“Probably going to have Sam walk in on Cas and Dean in bed,” Misha laughed, his smile wide and bright, making Jensen grin back.

“They are so going to stare at each other, and when something bad happens to Dean or Cas, the other is going to be terrified the other might be dead. And then when it is all okay, they hold the others hand like it is their lifeline.” Jensen smiled, his eyes closed as he thought up the scene.

Collins stared at Ackles with his jaw opened in awe. “That’s...wow. It probably won’t be like that.”

“I know.”

=-=-=-=-=

“And ACTION!”

Dean walked over to the desk and picked up a book about soul bonding. “This is what happened to me? This was the only way to get me out of hell?”

 Cas looked away, an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Cas, answer me dammit! I have a right to know.” Dean got up in Castiel’s face, and the angel looked up into his charge’s red face.

“Yes Dean. When I gripped you, and left my hand print on your arm, I bonded to your soul.” Cas’ voice was almost deeper, and smokier than usual. “There is nothing we can do about it now. I’m sorry.”

The eldest Winchester sighed, and rubbed his face, “Were you ever going to tell me about this?” He saw the ashamed look on the angels face and he frowned even more, “You weren’t, were you?”

“I couldn’t Dean.”

“Oh bullshit! You easily could have. You tell me everything that is cooking up there. But the one thing that involves me AND you, you seem to conveniently forget. Well screw you Castiel! Just for not telling me, I am going to find a way and undo it.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and jerked him forward, “No, you won’t! I will not let you kill yourself just because you are having a hissy fit about me not telling you about the bond. And you knew about it...kind of! Remember when I said to Sam, ‘Dean and I do share a more profound bond.’ I wasn’t lying, and I wasn’t embellishing. We do have a profound bond. Even by angel standards, it is profound. No angel had ever done what I did. And I don’t regret it one bit.” He got even more into Dean’s space, “You have changed me in ways I never thought possible. You made me feel emotions, and made me think for myself. I will never be able to repay you for that.”

Dean stared at Cas, pleasantly surprised, and glad that it was all out in the open now. He let out a slight cough, “Well... I-I’m... thank you Cas. For bringing me back to life.” He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the angel’s mouth.

When Cas was lightly kissed on the lips by Dean, he let out a shocked squeak and backed up. “What are you doing?”

“... It wasn’t that kind of bond?” Dean asked, a little unsure of himself now.

Cas had to think about it and he frowned, “I don’t know. I would have to consult another angel...” He then disappeared from sight.

“And CUT! That was great you guys. We are finished for the night everyone. Drive safe!” yelled the director of the episode, and he went about his own thing.

Misha gave a shy grin to Jensen, who smiled back. “I think that ended well, don’t you?”

“I think that was better than what we thought up.” Jensen chuckled as he put an arm around his dark haired friend’s shoulders. “Do you want to come have pizza at my trailer as a celebration?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Jared sat off to the side, glowering since before they did the scene. He didn’t like it, not one bit. **_‘Who the hell thought of putting Castiel and Dean together anyways?’ _**He sneered at the two as they laughed and walked to Jensen’s trailer.

=-=-=-=-=

While Jensen called in the pizza, Misha sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to a random show, which turned out to be ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’.

“Nice.” Misha grinned as he sat back and watched the show.  “Hurry up Jen. Xena’s just started.”  


“Xena? I’ve never really seen that show before.” Jensen said as he sat down next to Misha and put his arm over the back of the couch, his hand resting on Collins shoulder.

Misha stared at Jensen, “Are you kidding me? Man, you don’t know what you’re missing out on.” He started to tell Ackles all about the show, his hands moving animatedly, a bright smile on his face.

Jen watched him fondly, a slight grin on his face. It was at that moment he realized he wanted to kiss Misha Collins, his best friend. He leaned forward, and while Mish was talking, pressed a kiss onto the other man’s lips.

That had shut Misha up instantly, and he pulled back from the kiss, looking at Jensen curiously. “What was that for?” He wiped his bottom lip shyly, his cheeks pinking up.

“I don’t know. I just saw you so happy and talking, I... just wanted to kiss you, I guess.” Jensen, still staring at Misha, was shocked when the dark haired man shrugged and scooted closer.

“Well, at least I know now. You may proceed with the kissing until the food gets here.” Misha gave a sly grin, which Jensen reciprocated wholeheartedly.

  
**End**   



End file.
